Sasuke's Weird Day
by Hanbun no Tsuki
Summary: [OneShot] This is a story about Sasuke, having a weird weird day. Written in Sasuke's POV. SasuNaru. This is some kind of sidestory for my story, Be Careful of What You Wish For.


**Sasuke's Weird Day**

_By: Hanbun no Tsuki_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning: **Yaoi, a bit OOC, and a bit Sakura-bashing. What do you expect? This fic IS in Sasuke's POV!

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, NaruSasu

A/N: This one-shot fic is made from an idea that came from my friend, **Ore no Naruto**! I also want to give her credit for the title. Just like you've read in the summary, this fic is in Sasuke's POV about his weird day. This fanfic is some kind of a side story to my story, "Be Careful of What You Wish for" 'cause you see, laugh nervously I'm a bit stuck with the chapter 3, sooo… To make it up to you, my readers, me with the help of my dear friend made this fic! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, I, Uchiha Sasuke, am having an extraordinary day. Weird, I dare to say.

Right now, I'm sitting on the bridge, where we, Team 7, are supposed to meet our teacher, Hatake Kakashi. Who is late. Again. It's not out of ordinary, though. But Naruto who was supposed to here about, let's see…half an hour ago is not here yet.

I sighed inwardly and winced, once again, inwardly. How am I going to survive waiting for Kakashi the next few hours alone with Sakura? She hasn't stop blabbering about God-Knows-What since he came here after a shriek of 'SASUKE-KUUUUN', of course. And more, she had attached her arm on me like a leech that won't come off! Argh! The **horror**!

If only Naruto was here… At least I got to stare at that cute face of his for a while before he goes to flirt with that Sakura…

…yeah, so I got a crush on Naruto, you got a problem with that? So what if I realized he's important to me after that 'Haku-Zabuza incident'? So what if I completed the last branch of the love triangle of Team 7? So what if I daydreamed about him all the-! Ehem! I was saying I'm having an extraordinary day, am I correct?

Right…Let's have a flashback about what happened earlier, shall we?

**Flashback, at the Uchiha mansion, Morning**

Weird Thing (As I called it) No.1

As the morning light hit me, I stretched and looked at the alarm clock. The usual wake-up routine I do everyday. I didn't see the number '6:00' which I usually see, but the number '7:00' instead. My eyes almost popped out at this.

I was one hour late!

No, it's not like the alarm clock didn't ring. I never actually set the alarm to the clock, actually. And why am I so freaked out that I'm late today, you ask? It's because I, **_THE _**Uchiha Sasuke has an internal clock which rings everyday at 6 o'clock sharp! And the said internal clock didn't work today. _THAT'S _why I'm so freaked out! It always worked since I was small, even before the Uchiha massacre! But why didn't it work today!

I mean, _I_ woke up _late_? I even wondered why I'm having these thoughts. 'Uchiha Sasuke' and 'late' are never spoken in a sentence at the same time. That makes today as the first time I woke up late.

Finally I decided it was because I was having a tiring day yesterday and decided to drop the problem not wanting to debate about it in my head anymore. Hey, we Uchiha don't make big deals out things like this you know. But still…It's weird to face the fact that I woke up late. I have a bad feeling about today...

Weird Thing No.2

After I woke up, I took a quite quick shower and head to the kitchen. Man, I'm starving. Hn…Maybe I'll make a scrambled egg and some pancakes. Stomach Rumbled Only thinking about it and it's making me hungry already.

I walked to my kitchen and saw a schedule I made for a daily routine. You must be expecting this. I am such an organized person after all. Let's see…the schedule for today….

1. Wake up on time (Not checked, I bizarrely got up late today.)

2. Shower (Checked…)

3. Eat breakfast (Working on it…)

4. Go to meeting place and wait for Kakashi

5. While waiting stare at Naruto whenever he's not looking

6. Go spar with Naruto and try not to blush when making skin contact

And so on…and so on…go the schedule 'till it's written 'bed time'

I put my hand on the handle of the refrigerator and opened it. Oh. My. **GOD!** I'm pretty sure my face fell right now.

Right in front of me is a refrigerator. An empty refrigerator to be exact.

I sighed…Why are things OUT of ordinary have to happen today? Can't it make a schedule like, today he got up late. Tomorrow, THEN, his refrigerator can go empty on him! It's not like it has to happen all in the same day!

Angrily, I slammed the refrigerator door shut and growled. If there really is what people call fate, I'm absolutely sure he's laughing his ass up there. And I'll make sure I'll add 'Kicking Fate's ass if I meet him' in my schedule. But right now, I'm going to Ichiraku Ramen to have breakfast. Hey, if Lady Luck is still on my side maybe I'll meet my Naru-chan!

Weird Thing No.3

Unfortunately for me, Lady Luck is on Fate's side today. I almost can imagine the two of them laughing their asses together watching me right now. Almost. I make a note to myself, not only Fate, I'll add Lady Luck too, and also scratch the 'kicking their asses', killing them if I meet them to my schedule sounds like a good thing to do to make my mood better right now.

I'm currently in front of The Ichiraku Ramen. But there's a big sign saying 'CLOSED TEMPORARILY. OWNER OUT ON VACATION. WILL BE OPENED AS SOON AS THE OWNER GETS BACK'

No wonder Naruto seemed down and almost in tears in their training yesterday.

I almost screamed in frustration but decided to only grunted a 'Chikuso!(Damnit!)' under my breath. I have an Uchiha reputation to keep, you know. But I still death glared at all the things I set my eyes on. …oops, sorry young boy, I didn't mean to make you cry. So just butt out off my vision range and ran to your mommy. I insist. Good. (Of course, I didn't say it out loud. I just hardened my glare, that's all.)

Inhale. Exhale. Now I've calmed down. I'm not in the mood for ramen anyway, I'll just check out the grocery store. **Hopefully**, some sushi and onigiri(1) will lighten up my mood.

Weird Thing No.4

Oh, Fate and Lady Luck are so losing their head **_today_**! Who they think they are, ruining my day like this! They better start running right now or I'll be enjoying the time to chop their bodies into pieces! Is it so hard to just give me a normal and ordinary day! I'm not asking for anything special, just a **simple NORMAL _FREAKING DAY!_**

But today is not an ordinary day. It's a weird day which happens for the first time of my life! My luck has run out and I admit I'm frustrated right now! Even the people around me are avoiding me now!

...oh wait, that's just because I look like I'm going to explode any second.

sigh... Yup, you guessed it. Right now I'm in the grocery store, in the food section. But _currently_ my favorite food, sushi and onigiri, which I was hoping can lighten up my mood is out of stock. Yes, out of stock. At 8 in the morning, only half an hour passed since they opened the store.

HOW THE HELL COULD THEY BE OUT OF STOCK? AND OF ALL TIMES IT HAS TO BE RIGHT NOW! WHO THE HECK BOUGHT IT ALL! I SWEAR IF I FOUND THE PERSON WHO WORK FOR THAT FUCKING FATE AND LADY LUCK JUST TO PISS ME OFF AND BOUGHT THOSE SUSHIS AND ONIGIRIS, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! (Some where out there, Chouji who's having a craving for sushis and onigiris instead of chips shuddered, feeling a slight chill on his spine.)

...I think it's probably enough cursing. And I think the empty cupboard where they usually sell their sushis and onigiris are going to melt if I glare at it anymore longer. I also think the manager is going to kick me out if I keep scaring away his customers. It's time to make my leave. I go back to my usual cool composure and exited the store.

Two can play in this game! If fate wants me to starve, then let it be! He can win this round! 'Cause I'll have my revenge later-

"Oi, Sasuke! You should check that store over there! They're giving away dango(2) for free!" Kiba who is stuffing dango into his mouth and brought a handful in both of his hands shouted to him.

Stomach Rumble Twitch Twitch Apparently, Lady Luck's taken a pity on me and are going to let me eat. But I'm suspicious that Fate's already aiming for this. Because right now, I already know that Fate didn't want me to starve. He only wants to make things go against my thoughts. But for now, who could resist free dango?

**End of Flashback, Back to the bridge**

So… yeah, that's what happened. Four really weird things which happened to me is connected into only one problem. I really have a bad luck today. …Should I say again that it never happened to me before?

Well, you see the point.

And I think Fate and Lady Luck is still planning something not 'lucky' for me right now.

"Yo!" Kakashi came out with a poof. Strangely, Sakura just ignored him and didn't scream "YOU'RE LATE" like usual. Another thing to add to my 'Weird Thing List'.

Kakashi scanned through us and noticed someone is missing. Naruto. Yes, even with the long flashback and waiting he is not here yet.

"Sasuke." I turn to look at Kakashi. "Go search for Naruto." Kakashi sat on a rock and began to read Icha Icha Paradise again.

I furrowed my eyebrows and grunted.

Why am I not happy you say? If today is an ordinary day, I would love to or even insisted to go find Naruto rather than having Sakura to do so.

But you forgot something. Today is **_not_** an ordinary day. And I'm really **_not _**in the mood to go around searching for the blonde Dobe. He could be anywhere in this kind of time.

Kakashi noticed my disapproval and sighed. "And I mean right now, Sasuke. Now, go."

I sent a death glare at him but still began to head to the Dobe's apartment.

Let's Fast Forward a little because I don't want to tell you about the weird things that happened during my way to Naruto's place. Let's just say I don't have a good luck.

I'm standing in front of Naruto's apartment. I rang the door bell once. Twice. Thrice. Err…Four-ice? Ehem! You get the point.

I waited a while and about to ring the door bell again but suddenly the door was opened, revealing a still-in-pajamas Naruto. At least seeing the cute scene in front of me make me feel more 'un' unlucky.

Weird Thing No.13 (Yes, it was that many weird things which happened in my way here, you can do the math.)

I'll just make things fast for you. Naruto stuttered my name, blah, blah, blah, he gaped at me, I waved a hand in front of his eyes but he didn't respond, more blah, blah, blah, he stared at me with tears in my eyes…

Then the last thing that happened is weird, unbelievable, weird, yet happened. Naruto hugged me. Naruto, the Dobe I have a crush on, who has a crush on Sakura, hugged _me_.

I count this as another weird thing that happens to me today just like the other weird things that happened.

But this one is different.

Instead of making me feel like killing Fate and Lady Luck, this makes me feel like I'm going to kiss the two of them.

Thank you, Fate and Lady Luck. If I ever meet you guys, I'll give you the million-dollar Uchiha Sasuke's kiss.

You can give me any weird things later but right now, let me enjoy my self first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Onigiri is some kind of rice ball shaped into a triangular shaped.

(2) Dango is some kind of sweet cakes. It is shaped into a ball and it is put on a stick. Usually there's three dango on each stick.

A/N: How about that? Is it funny enough? Haha… Well… I'm currently working with the chapter three of my other story, Be Careful of What You Wish For… So tell me if you liked this story! Once more, I want to thank my friend, Ore no Naruto for this story! You always give me more ideas and inspired me, you know! Haha…


End file.
